My Pretty Little Doll
by Dulce Imaginatio
Summary: Valkyrie has been kidnapped by someone who claims she is his... will Skulduggery get to her before she loses her mind? Eventual Valduggery. Warning Rape and Self Harm, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie woke up with a grogginess clouding her brain. Her body felt heavy, like it was weighed down and covered in layers. Upon looking down to see what was going on, she immediately wished she hadn't. She was covered by the heavy kind of duvet, the one with feathers inside, but she just knew that she was naked underneath it all though. She could feel the material against her smooth and milky skin and it made her shiver with fear because the only time she was ever naked was when she was having a shower. She slept in old tops and shorts and now that she thought about it, she wasn't in her bed, or even her room. The room was baby pink, almost like a room in a doll house, complete with the vanity mirror, no, it was more like Barbie's dream house. The thought made her shudder. She sat up and pulled the duvet around her as she did so, her chocolate coloured eyes scoping the room for any idea of where she was and what was going on. She saw some closed curtains and stood up on heavy and wobbly legs, stumbling over with the duvet still held to her body tightly. She neared the curtains and tugged them open with a rising hope to find out where she was only to find an unpainted brick wall where a window should have been; the hope died in her chest. She looked around once more to see a desk with a piece of paper folded neatly on top of it. The desk was painted a baby pink and it was empty apart from the note. It was backed into the matching baby pink wall which matched the other three in the room. She looked to the note it being the only thing that's not baby pink other than the ceiling which was as white as the paper. She picked up the note and opened it up with one hand, frowning as she read it;

' _Valkyrie, such a valiant name,_

 _Such beauty,_

 _Such innocence._

 _I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you all those years ago._

 _And now I can._

 _I want you and now I have you._

 _-Your Knight in Shining Armour x_

Valkyrie frowned deeply and set the note down, feeling fear washing round her. She moved to the closet and opened it to see nothing but frilly dresses. She shuddered and moved to a chest of draws, letting out a breath of relief when she found some underwear which she gladly pulled on. She then looked through the rest of the room to find no other clothes than the dresses in the closet. And so, begrudgingly, she looked through them for the least frilly pink one and pulled it on. It came to her mid-thigh and to her horror, there weren't any that were longer unless they came down too low in the chest area. She frowned at the sight of the dress in the mirror and hated how it reminded her of such innocence, like something her little sister would have worn. She looked to the door and moved towards it, thinking of the feeling of the energy she was trying to conjure and then felt a sudden dread that she had no magic. It was only then that she realised that there was a sense of numbness inside of her, like she couldn't access something that should be present in her always. The feeling of dread grew when the door handle rattled and the door opened and in stepped a man that Valkyrie genuinely didn't recognise.

She took a step back and then got into a fighting stance, ready for anything, if she couldn't have magic then she'd rely on her training, rely on what Skulduggery and Tanith had taught her. "Who are you?" she asked with a voice that held more steadiness than she felt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked, and at any other time Valkyrie would have found that smirk attractive but due to the situation, it made her feel sick.

"That's why I asked, dumbass." She grumbled which appeared to be the wrong way to reply because then she was being pinned against the wall.

"You do _not_ talk to me like that. You will call me sir and that is it. You will do as I say or I will not hesitate to punish you, do you understand?" he growled dangerously close to her face while he gripped tightly at her hair to stop her from smashing her head against his. He has studied her for years, he knew everything about her. "I see you went for the little girl dress, you feeling vulnerable sweetheart?" he asked softly and suddenly she felt so out of her depth. She knew she wasn't ready to come back into the field, she wanted Skulduggery.

"Where's Skulduggery?" she asked quickly, her voice shaky and scared. This didn't feel like any of their other cases. This one felt as though it would haunt her for a long while.

"Ah, I figured you would ask after him, he's safe and I promise I won't hurt you as long as you co-operate with me." He said softly but with an undertone of seriousness, "You'll be sticking around with me for a while darling, I'll let your precious detective friend know that you're safe however I'm afraid that I'm unable to let you go. You're my pretty little doll now, all mine, isn't that amazing? It's like I can take a breath of relief now, like I can relax." He smiled warmly and again, if it were in a different situation, she knew her stomach would have fluttered but she just felt that all too familiar queasy feeling.

"Why do you want me?" she whispered, "I'm nothing special." She added quietly, her eyes closing.

"Au contraire my dear, you are quite valuable to me. I saw you with your skeleton friend once and since then I just knew that I needed to have you here, here in my arms… and here you are, my beautiful doll, here in my arms. I know what you've been through darling, I've been there with you through it all; you just haven't seen me. That's okay though because we can make up for lost time now. We can spend the rest of our days with each other, haven't you noticed that there has been no mumblings from Darquesse? You've had complete control of what you think, it's just me and you here, just us. No prying eyes, no judgmental humans." He said in a voice that managed to soothe her just like Skulduggery's did.

"B-but…"

"Shh, my sweet, you're safe, you don't have to be stressed anymore. I know how you try and hide it from Mr. Pleasant. I know how you try and keep him from knowing about the bad dreams you have, what you do for sweet relief, I won't tell anyone, I promise you, I just want to help you, I just want to keep you safe and protected." He said in the same soothing tone.

She fell silent because what if this was the break she had been dreaming of? The man had promised not to hurt her and this way she felt sane, like she could control herself after so long of having Darquesse taking over her brain. But then there was no Skulduggery, no feeling of magic in her, like part of her was missing. Finally, she spoke up, "I don't want to live without Skulduggery." She whispered and felt a harsh slap catch her across the cheek and then she was dropped to the floor.

"He can't protect you like I can! You are mine! You'll never see that skeleton again!" he screamed at her and then left and locked the door, turning off the lights from the outside and watched a screen on the wall next to the light switch of what Valkyrie was going to do. His strong arms were crossed as he stood with a frown marring his, what could be, soft and angelic features, and felt the presence of his boss beside him, "Are you sure about this?" he asked, suddenly not sure. He had a feeling she'll ask for her mentor a lot and he didn't really want to hurt her.

"You want her and I want Skulduggery, this works in our favour Darius." The woman beside him said. She was shorter than him but he knew her well enough to know that if he did anything then he would be dead.

"Yes Ms. Sorrows, he's probably looking for her now, she's been out for a few hours. He would be sneaking into the study by now." Darius said softly, he truly did know their schedule.

"Thank you Darius, I'll let you know if you are suspected, call me if there are any developments." She said and then tapped the sigil on her shoulder and then the Supreme Mage was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Darius focused on the screen now that Sorrows had gone and his frown seemed to deepen. He didn't like how much he had fallen for the girl he had captured but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Valkyrie was curled up in the same place she had been dropped and pulled her knees to her chin, crying softly. Darius knew that this wasn't the girl he had first met, this was a broken girl who needed to be shown some love since she had been sucked into a world full of hatred.

He waited half an hour before he came back in with some water and had turn the lights on once again but kept them dimmed so they didn't startle her and made sure to close the door after him. The door, also baby pink, locked automatically as soon as he went through it and unlocked only to his touch. He set the water on the desk and knelt down in front of Valkyrie, looking at her softly. "Hello sweetheart, are we ready to apologise for what you said earlier?" he asked in the softest tone, like he was talking to a child.

Valkyrie looked at him as though he had lost his head and shook her own, "Apologise for what?" she whispered and wiped her eyes quickly.

Darius just brushed it off for now, "I'll let it slide for now but next time I expect an apology. You won't be seeing that friend of yours again so don't even ask, you understand doll?" he asked her softly.

Valkyrie frowned deeply and nodded her head, feeling tired and wanting her bed back at Gordon's. "Where are we?" she whispered quietly, wanting to know her bearings for the escape plan she had going on in her head.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you that my sweet." He said softly and reached out to get the glass of water but as he did so, she swung and punched his jaw, knocking him back. She used this time to run to the door and try and open it but it wouldn't budge which brought panic to her face along with confusion. She hadn't seen him lock the door after all and he didn't seem to have a key anywhere she could see.

Just as she was going to look back at him, he was pulling her away from the door and shoving her to the ground, straddling her waist and grabbed her hair, knocking her head against the baby pink carpet multiple times until she was knocked out due to the hard floorboards beneath the carpet. With a sigh, he picked her up and treated her bloody head before carrying her to bed and tucked her in, speaking softly to her unconscious form, "I just want to show you love doll, I don't want to hurt you. Stop making me hurt you." He whispered and kissed her forehead ever so softly, standing up. He stood there and took her in, the way she looked like sleeping beauty with the soft pink dress and peaceful look on her face.

He covered the bloodstains on the floor with a baby pink rug and then left her once more, the door closing and locking behind him.

When Valkyrie next woke up, she was still in the dress, thank God, but had a splitting headache. She closed her eyes once more and rubbed her face, somehow managing to be even more tired than she was before. She want to sit up but was gently pushed back down by a gentle hand. "Take it easy sweetheart, you took quite a few hits." Darius said softly and took her hand into his own and began kissing her fingers gently. When she pulled her hand away and opened her eyes again, he frowned deeply but didn't do anything about it for now. He looked at her with a sudden caring look in his warm green eyes, "How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.

Valkyrie looked at him with a deep frown, "I… You changed." She whispered, "I mean, my head hurts." She whispered but couldn't tear her gaze away from Darius' face. He looked so much more familiar now but she couldn't place where from.

"Ah, you noticed…" he grinned lightly, "I'm afraid I have been cursed with a new face every day. Nothing to worry about though, it's always still me. I promise I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

Valkyrie wasn't worrying, she was scared and wanting to go home. She didn't like this, she had a bad feeling deep inside of her as to what was going to happen to her, "I… I don't… I…" she frowned deeply and suddenly turned to her side and threw up over the side of the bed and conveniently into the bin that had been placed there, also baby pink.

"It's okay doll, you're okay." Darius soothed softly and rubbed her back as she threw up, his hand dipping a bit too low for her liking. "You're going to be okay sweetie, I promise." He added in his soft and quiet tone.

She spat into the bin and then buried her face in the pillow, clenching her eyes shut to avoid the tears that would inevitably come.

"Rest doll, I'll see you in the morning darling." He said softly and pressed the softest kiss to her temple before he stood up and tucked her in, taking the bin out with him to clean it and felt the door shut behind him.

She didn't cry, she didn't sleep either, well she tried not to but she was just so tired. She felt her eyes drift shut god knows what time later. Darius came in with a soft and fond smile and sat next to her on the bed, gently setting the bin down on the floor and tucked a little baby pink teddy into the girls arms from where she was clutching the duvet in her hands tightly as she slept. Her dark hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her adding to the beauty of her being.

He pulled out a phone and took a picture with the caption, ' _Don't worry detective, she's safe'_ and then sent it to China like they had agreed.

Skulduggery strode into the meeting room of the sanctuary and tried to remain as calm as he could. "China, you called about Valkyrie." He said, straight to the point. There was no humour and wit when it came to Valkyrie's safety.

"I did indeed, I seemed to have been sent something, a wish for you to give up looking for her." she said and slid the printed image and caption over the table to Skulduggery's hand.

The skeleton's head dipped to look at the image and felt anger boil up in him, "how did you get this? I won't stop until I have my partner back. You know this," He growled. "And I'll take out any one I need to in order to do so." He added seriously.

"But it says that she's safe. Maybe this is the best for her?" she suggested with a light frown which looked out of place on the beauty of her face, like a smudge on a line drawing. "This world is a dangerous place and she did say that she was nervous about coming back, like she felt that she wasn't ready." She added but kept her voice soft, like she was trying to reason with Skulduggery and not just make him forget about her.

"If she wants to stay away from this world then fine but I'm still not going to rest until she is home and that I _know_ she is safe." He growled and snatched the photo, "I want the number you got this from." He said knowing the layout of the image and caption enough to know that it was sent from a phone.

"It was a private number, I called in some experts, they owed me a favour, and even they couldn't find where it came from." She said with a frown like it bothered her when deep down she was cheering.

Skulduggery gave a sharp nod and then walked out, his eyes trained on the image, lightly ghosting over her hair like he was running his fingers through it, he loved to do that. It had gotten so long and he loved it, not that she would notice. She didn't like much about herself anymore.

She didn't think he noticed but of course he did, he noticed that something really wasn't right with her and he was genuinely scared that she would give up, wherever she was, "Keep fighting Val." He whispered under his metaphorical breath and then carried onto the Bentley to try and find out something, _anything_ , to find his best friend.

Valkyrie's eyes fluttered slightly to the gentle hand rubbing her back. She thought it was Skulduggery in her groggy state so she smiled warmly, "Skul…" she hummed quietly and then shot up when a slap landed on her cheek once more.

"You really need to learn not to say his name doll, I don't hurting you but it will get worse if you don't stop mentioning that bone head." Darius said from behind her and, out of genuine reflex of defending him, she spoke up strongly.

"He's not a bone head." She snapped and moved to sit up and move the hand from her back but was pinned down to the bed instead with an angry Darius on top of her, squeezing at her neck tightly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you want to say that again to me _darling_? I'm trying so hard not to give into myself but you're making it more and more difficult." He growled against her and loosened his hand on her neck a little as if to try and test her on whether she'd speak back but it was still tight enough to keep her pinned down.

"I won't mention him, fine, but you insult him and I will snap." She hissed back and then was an increase of pressure against her neck which silenced her but what really made her feel sick, was the feeling of him pinning his hips to hers. She struggled against him with fear in her eyes and felt her breathing pick up through her nose.

"Shut that pretty little mouth Cain before I make you. I'll insult that monster all I want to thank you very much sweetheart. I just hope you realise that you have no power here, we're in the middle of nowhere and no one is coming to get you. You're mine and you will be playing by my rules, if you express your dislike for that then I won't hesitate to hurt you, or maybe I'll even send that detective some footage of me doing just that, imagine how much he'll suffer at that, or even worse, maybe he wouldn't care? What if he isn't even looking for you baby?" he whispered into her ear and watched as her eyes widened. She could see him doing that, giving up on her, she wasn't worth it.

"I'm the only person you have now doll, your family don't care, Skulduggery doesn't care, Tanith doesn't even reach out anymore, she blames you for Ghastly, and you know she does." He continued to spill venomous words into her ear and loosened his hand on her neck, keeping his hips pinned against hers. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over her neck, smirking slightly when the breath caught in her throat. He felt her drifting away from her body and shifted his head to look onto her faraway eyes, "I'm all you need sweetie, I won't leave you, I promise." He said softly and stroked her cheek gently and then began trailing his fingers down her chest slowly, taking in every flutter of breath and every blink of her eyelids, like she was there but she wasn't.

"I'm the only one who loves you Valkyrie Cain…" he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Stephanie Edgley…" he pressed a kiss to her nose gently, "Darquesse…" he finished and pressed a tender kiss to her soft and inviting lips. She closed her eyes but didn't kiss back. She didn't react to anything as Darius began stripping her bare to nothing and leaving kisses all over her, over each and every scar her body had from either Sanguine or herself. "So beautiful my love." he whispered and didn't do anything other than kiss her soft yet rough skin no matter how much he wanted to do more.

Darius left a few hours later after staying with the numb girl and had taken the clothes and underwear she had been wearing to wash them after he had tucked her in snugly. He left, closing the door quietly so he didn't disturb his pretty little doll.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyrie shot up in bed and panted hard, looking around in fear at the darkness like she was a kid once again and needed her father to check for monsters. She knew 'sir' must have turned the lights off from outside and felt the dull throbbing in her legs like she _needed_ to relieve herself. She looked around the dark room in hope she'd find something to use, even going as far as to feel around in the dark but couldn't find anything. All she could think of to do was break the mirror… so she did, well, she _tried_. She punched it as hard as she could but it wouldn't break, her heart began hammering in her chest but feeling empty as well. She went to where she knew the underwear draw was and pulled some on, even going to the wardrobe to find a dress. She got an idea and wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier. She ripped the frills off so it was like a normal nightdress and pulled it on. She had another realisation for what she could use and grabbed the coat hanger and snapped it in half so there was a sharp plastic edge she could use.

She went to the corner of the room and sank down to her bum, dragging the sharp edge against the skin of her legs, breaking it with a soft breath of relief, like the numbness was gone and she was able to feel again. She carried on until she passed out against the wall and wasn't found until the next morning.

Darius had gasped and ran over to her, pulling the plastic edge out of her hand and scooped her up, taking her to the bathroom beside her room. Much like her binding of magic, there was an enchantment on her so she didn't have to go to the toilet which was convenient to him, same for her not feeling hunger; water was a necessity though. He tried to feel her pulse and found it but it was weak. There was no way he was going to let go of her when he just got her so he cleaned her up and patched her up after cleaning the wounds and cradled her close. Darius rocked her lightly back and forth as he carried her back to her room and gently laid her down on the bed, sitting beside her, "Doll, why did you do this?" he whispered as if she would reply but she didn't. All she did was lay there in his arms dreaming of Skulduggery saving her.

He sniffled and actually began to cry, his tears dripping onto her cheeks. With a soft press of his lips to hers, he laid her down on her bed and stayed with her until she woke up a good few hours later to a dry throat and a need for warmth. She moved closer to the warmth she felt from Darius but didn't open her eyes or speak. She felt as though if she spoke she'd either cry or begin coughing.

"Good morning my sweet." He whispered softly and began playing with her hair gently, twirling a few of her soft strands with his long and slender fingers. He had a new face with the same eyes as always. When Valkyrie finally did open her eyes, she looked up at Darius' new face and felt that familiarity over the face once again but still couldn't place how she knew it.

She closed her eyes again and continued to lean into his chest; his words from before had resonated in her mind all night and she realised that he was right, he was all she had. It would take her a while still before she could really open up to him or speak to him like a friend but for now, all she craved was to be held so that was as far as she would go.

Darius moved to lay beside her and stroked her cheek gently, "Doll?" he whispered and she opened those chocolatey brown eyes which had lost their spark, meeting the bright emerald green of her captures eyes and felt her stomach flutter but whether it was out of attraction or sickness she had no idea. "Why do you do it?" he asked her quietly. She looked away and began playing with the hem of his top which was a well fitted black top which looked more comfortable than the damn dressed she had in that wardrobe.

She shrugged and continued to say nothing, hiding her face in his chest, hearing the continuous rhythm from his chest which surprisingly brought an immense amount of comfort to her. She wasn't going to open up anytime soon, not to him, not to anyone, not even Skulduggery. She didn't want to worry him but for this man here, the one who claimed to be the only one for her, she didn't feel comfortable, not yet.

Darius could tell that she wasn't going to start talking anytime soon so he took her hand into his own and tangled their fingers together gently. "You're so beautiful my love, my heart beats only for you. When I first saw you all those years ago, I knew that you were my reason for living. You're my meaning of life." He whispered softly and kissed down her hand gently.

She felt nothing but numbness at the kissing like she had before when he had stripped her but she didn't see the point in fighting it. She wasn't going to be escaping any time soon, no one was coming for her. Maybe this was her last chance at finding love? Maybe he was _her_ reason for life?

She didn't understand why her heart hurt so much at what her brain was thinking but there was no other logical explanation. Suddenly, she did something that shocked them both… she looked into the piercing green eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, holding onto his hand with a growing tightness. His reaction was immediate, kissing her back like he had nothing to lose and who knows? Maybe he didn't.

The weeks went by and the furthest they had ever gotten to was kissing. This was leaving Darius a little frustrated because he wanted, _needed_ more and if she wasn't going to give in then he wouldn't be able to wait any longer.

It was actually Valkyrie's birthday, not that she knew, and Darius had grinned as he entered her room to see her still curled up sleep. It was her designated shower slot though she seemed to prefer baths, especially when someone else was doing all the work, which Darius really didn't mind doing. He laid behind her and rubbed her thigh gently, kissing along her shoulder slowly, "Wake-y wake-y baby doll, time for a bath. Today is a very special day." He smirked lightly at the day he had planned for her.

Valkyrie rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned to face Darius, "What day is it today Sir?" she asked softly and gave a soft and sleepy smile. She had started to get more and more obedient and the man loved it. It was only a matter of time before she was giving into him completely.

"Why, my beautiful darling, it's your birthday today!" he said brightly and grinned softly, "We can do anything you want, absolutely anything." He offered with a warm smile. He was trusting her and if she used him then there would be a severe punishment for her and he would let her know that.

She lit up at that, "Can we please go outside today Sir? I promise I'll be good!" she asked with so much life in her eyes and really, how could he say no to her?

"Of course we can my love! Anywhere you'd like to go?" he asked softly and she had to pinch her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She knew better than to ask about Skulduggery so she chose some different words, "Home… please can I go home?" she whispered and gasped when he began strangling her.

"You most certainly will not!" he snapped and grabbed her bandaged hand, "Pick somewhere else pretty lady." He growled, saying the sweet words harshly.

She trembled with fear and chose something else quickly, "Th-the P-P-Pier, I-in H-Haggard?" she trembled with fear and clenched her eyes shut, scared he would hurt her. He pulled her broken fingers back and growled, " _Somewhere else."_ He seethed. She bit on her bottom lip hard knowing that he didn't like it when she cried out loud. She had also realised how much of a bad temper he had so it always scaring her into obeying.

"A-A f-forest p-picnic?" she whimpered quietly, "W-we can g-g-go on a d-date?" she stuttered, something she had developed with the fear she felt when her master was angry.

He let go of her broken fingers and she took a breath, collecting as much air as she could as he let go of her neck. She cradled her hand to her chest and sniffled lightly. "Brilliant idea doll!" he said brightly as if he hadn't just hurt her. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back, always happy to see her master's soft side.

He gently scooped her up so she didn't have to walk on her twisted ankle and carried her to the bathroom, gently setting her on the closed toilet lid. The door in the bathroom was the same as her room so she couldn't escape now it was shut, she wouldn't be able to stand anyway. Darius kissed her nose softly and smiled at the soft relaxed smile on her lips. He then turned to the bath and began filling it up the way she liked and then focused back on his precious doll.

He helped her out of her clothes and underwear, watching as she curled up to try and hide herself. He took her good hand and cupped her cheek gently, trying to catch her eyes, "You're beautiful my pretty little doll, the most beautiful woman in the world and China Sorrows exists." He smiled softly. He glanced worriedly at her legs to see fresh wounds and kissed over them gently, "Baby doll, you need to tell me why you do this, it's not healthy and it makes me sad." He pouted lightly and stroked her cheek gently.

"I'll stop S-Sir, I p-promise." She whispered lightly and sniffled but knew she wouldn't. It was the only thing she had control over. She could see that Darius was getting impatient with her wanting to wait and she didn't know how long she would have left with her innocence.

"Will you though doll? It's one thing saying something and another meaning It." he said softly and played with her hair gently.

Valkyrie nodded her head lightly and leaned into the touch, "I'll try my best sir, I promise." She whispered quietly and then looked up at him with a soft smile wanting to change the subject, "We're going on our first ever date today!" she grinned widely and even giggled in excitement, one arm around her good knee which was pulled to her chin to try and hide herself still.

"We are indeed my sweet love." he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her ever so softly, the smile on his face making her stomach flutter just like all the other's had. "It's going to be splendid!" he smiled warmly and kissed her forehead softly before he turned the taps in the bath off and gently picked her up, setting her down in the water oh so tenderly. He kissed her head softly and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, "I'll be right back doll." He smiled softly and left the room, closing the door and answered his phone, "Ms. Sorrows, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a tight smile.

"Darius, a pleasure as always, I haven't heard from you in a while and I just thought I'd check in, maybe talk to Valkyrie? It is her birthday after all." She hummed lightly. She sometimes visited and saw the state Valkyrie was always in. She had done this to have Skulduggery to herself but that didn't mean she wanted Valkyrie hurt. She had heard of Stockholm syndrome but she didn't realise _Valkyrie Cain_ out of all people in the world would take to it so quickly. She had also seen the fear in Valkyrie's body language through the screen.

"I don't think that it is wise for anyone from her past life to speak to her. She's made so much progress and I'm so proud of her. I don't want her slipping back to that bad mouthed rude girl who would only talk about that bone head." He said with a deep frown that could be heard in his voice.

"I understand… what are you both doing for her birthday? Skulduggery was wanting to go out searching but I can keep him from going wherever you both are, I'll send him on a stakeout or something." She hummed, not letting any part of her plan slip into her tone of voice.

"What a brilliant idea! We'll be at the forbidden forest on the outskirts of Ireland. I'll let you know when we come back to the house so you can let him carry on searching. Is he really still looking though? How pathetic, she's mine now. I'm not letting her go any time soon. Tonight is the night Supreme Mage, I'll have her completely." He added with a predatory grin before he began hearing a soft tune being sung through the door. It was ' _Me and Mrs Jones_ ' and he knew _exactly_ where she had gotten it from. His tone became hard and cold, "I'll talk to you later." He growled and hung up, sliding his phone to his pocket, not realising that he hadn't hung up properly.

He walked back into the bathroom and she looked up at him with a smile that quickly dropped at the sight of him. She realised what she had been singing and began breathing heavy, "S-S-Sir, I'm so s-s-sorry!" she trembled and backed into the back of the tub but he was moving forward and grabbing her hair and pushed her under the water, his eyes red and angry as he watched her struggle.

She was close to passing out when he pulled her back up and began coughing up the water, rubbing her eyes and looking down guiltily. "S-Sir I a-apologis-se." she whispered and clenched her eyes shut to try and avoid getting into any more trouble.

He delivered a harsh slap against her cheek and then picked her up and carried her into the small cupboard under the stairs, still dripping wet and naked. She was shivering with fear as she tried to keep in her cries but a few escaped. "I didn't want to do this to you doll, especially not on your birthday, but you leave me no choice. He doesn't care, why are you still thinking about _him_?" he growled and threw her into the cupboard, closing it and locking it, knowing how she didn't like small spaces. "You'll stay in here until I decide you can come out you bitch." He growled and kicked the door for good measure before he went and emptied the bath.

China had hung up and genuinely felt sick at what she had heard. She looked to Skulduggery who had also heard the same thing and who was dangerously still.

It was silent for a minute… two… five… and then, he spoke up.

"I'm going to kill him." he said, deathly quiet and walked out, going to get ready an army of cleavers for when they were going to attack. He was so close to having his Valkyrie back except he had a feeling she wouldn't be the same as he once knew. She sounded so _scared_ over the phone and it made him want to hunt Darius Fox down and torture him until he dies from trauma rather than injuries. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyrie was let out two and a half hours later, well, what is meant by 'let out' was the door was unlocked which is what she took to mean let out.

She pushed the door open and took a deep breath of air, her eyes wide and scared while her naked body shivered from the coldness she felt against her skin. She had a feeling that she would be getting a cold from this but she knew she deserved it. She shouldn't have been singing a song that was from her past. She had a new life now with her master.

She took a deep yet shaky breath and tried to get up but it hurt too much on her twisted ankle which had swollen a little but she had had worse when on cases with Skulduggery… then again, she had Skulduggery to make her feel like she was completely fine and keep her from panicking about said injuries. Her master didn't do that, he just ignored them until he had to punish her again. She resorted to crawling on her good hand and knees, holding her bad hand to her chest and avoided letting her foot touch the floor.

Darius watched her from the shadows as she crawled towards the stairs, glanced at the front door for a few minutes like she zoned out into her own world before she zoned back in and looked away from the door quickly like something had shocked her. She carried on with her struggle up the stairs. Darius smirked at her choice and praised himself for managing to break _The_ Valkyrie Cain. She was completely his now… or would be by tonight.

He moved towards her with soft footsteps to let her know that he wasn't mad anymore and gently scooped her up, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm really sorry Sir, I didn't realise I was doing it. Do you forgive me?" she whispered lightly and looked down guiltily.

Darius smiled softly and kissed her temple softly, "Of course I do sweetie." He said softly, "I love my pretty little doll." He whispered into her ear, causing her to relax knowing that he was in a good mood now.

"Please can we still go out on our date, sir?" she asked with wide and scared eyes that she would get punished for asking.

Darius just smiled and nodded, "Providing you're a good little doll we can stay out in the forest as long as you like." He smiled softly and kissed her cheek gently as he laid her down on the bed and went to get her a dress. She didn't like it when Darius dressed her because he didn't let her wear underwear and he always chose the frilliest and pinkest dress he could find. The shortest too. Today he picked barely a dress, it was just a corset and frills at the bottom in a weak attempt at a skirt. She was glad they were going somewhere hidden away now because she didn't feel comfortable going anywhere in a dress this short and low cut with no underwear either end. She couldn't help but smile though, at how Darius' soft and delicate fingers caressed her skin as he helped her into the dress and tightened it so she could still breathe but tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. He smiled with a gleam in his eyes as he looked at her and purred lightly. "Such a beauty for me sweetie." He whispered with a smile and leaned down to kiss at her neck gently, "Such a gorgeous little doll." He whispered with a smile and slowly began rubbing up her thigh, getting closer and closer to where she didn't want him to go. She stiffened and pulled her leg away but he harshly pulled her back towards him and dug his nails into the wound that was already there and fresh due to her own actions.

"I'm going to have you today and you won't be saying no." he growled to her before shoving her back roughly and left to go and sort the picnic out for them though at this rate, it will just be for him if she didn't start behaving. He knew that she would be feeling an immense hunger when she left the house as the magic would be wearing off but she had to take it easy otherwise she'll feel sick from eating too much at once.

Once the picnic basket was done, he set it in the car and grabbed the shackles to keep Valkyrie's magic bound. He made his way up to her room and watched her trying to walk on her twisted ankle. He could tell it was fractured and not just twisted but something sick and twisted in him made him feel a sense of satisfaction from watching her struggle. He came in and shut the door behind him, moving towards her with a smirk at how scared she was of him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her deeply wanting to take her then and there… so he did. It didn't take much for Valkyrie to tease Darius, and really, he was just wanting her all the time but he couldn't wait anymore. He ruined any safety she felt from her bed by pinning her down and being as careless as he so desired, chasing after the pleasure while she tried to zone out knowing there would be no use in fighting him. She closed her eyes and thought about what would happen if Skulduggery still cared, if he ever even cared for her in the first place. She thought about him saving her from what was happening, be her true knight in shining armour. She turned her head into her pillow as she felt the dress being ripped from her body and then he was shoving her into different positions. She felt herself being ripped in half and pressed her broken fingers into the bed to try and control what pain she was feeling. She couldn't help but let out a scream but was silenced almost immediately by Darius pressing his hand flat over her mouth to keep her voice contained. She cried as quietly as she could and tried her best to be still as she focused all of her attention on the pain in her fingers. She didn't know how much time had gone by but it had felt like hours, a lifetime even. She opened her eyes as Darius pulled away smirking and dressing her back into her dress. She flinched at his touch and received a slap around her face in return for moving away.

"Time to go on our little date doll, you really are such a good doll baby. I didn't think you'd be so willing and open about it so thank you. You will be rewarded well my little doll. I think some strawberries and cream will do it. Maybe I can lick the cream off of your body?" he teased lightly and chuckled lightly at the fearful look on her face. She didn't say anything and figured that if she didn't say or do anything then she might escape the pain at least a little.

Darius scooped her up into his arms and she tried to stay as still as possible as he kissed at her neck, "You'll give into me one day doll, I know you will." He whispered lowly into her ear softly. She swallowed thickly and felt sick to her stomach at what was happening and wanting Skulduggery more than ever but she knew he wasn't going to help her. She only had her master.

She didn't say anything as he sat on her bed with her in his lap and shackled her hands together and then shackled her feet. She didn't say anything as he began carrying her downstairs and blindfolded her so she didn't see where they actually were. She had a fearful look on her face at the sight of the blindfold but once Darius explained what it was for, she relaxed ever so slightly and nodded her head gently.

He carried her to the car, buckling her up in the passenger seat and then sat in the driver's seat, buckling himself up. He began driving to the forbidden forest and placed his hand on her inner thigh as he drove, rubbing it closer to where it still hurt. She had tensed but remained still, too scared that she would get punished if she did anything. Just the wind on her face from the house to the car had her desperate for more. She wanted more than anything to run through the forest not even to escape but just to feel fresh air on her skin however her foot hurt too much for her to do that.

Once they were there, he parked and then pulled the blindfold off of her eyes before going round to her side and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. This was his favourite way to hold her because to him, it meant that she was more relaxed on him… and that he had her crotch right where he could feel it which never failed to make her feel sick. He collected the basket and carried them both to the clearing in the middle of the forest and then gently set her down on a large log near the stream while he set the picnic blanket down and then sat down and waved her over leaving her to crawl over. This left him grinning at the sight he got of her cleavage. He grinned and rolled her down onto her back, ignoring how she winced at the pain in her foot and grabbed at her legs where her self-made marks were which had her crying out breathlessly. "My pretty little doll all laid out for her master." He smirked and gripped at her neck with one hand while the other hand snuck down between her legs. She clamped them together out of reflex only for the pressure on her neck to cut her breathing off so she tried her best to unclamp her legs. He didn't let up though and just kept on strangling her until shew as passed out, without even a tiny struggle against the hand to her neck.

Suddenly, the cold barrel of a .38 Smith and Wesson revolver was pressed against Darius' temple, "Get your dirty hands off of her you sick bastard." The deep voice of Skulduggery growled. Cleavers surrounded them, ready to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Darius tensed at the sound of Skulduggery's voice and let go of Valkyrie's neck but kept his other hand where it was. He then smirked and turned to look at Skulduggery with a sick gleam in his eyes, "Now why would I want to do that detective?" he asked and suddenly waved his hand causing a barricade of shadows to attack the skeleton and pin him down completely. He then grinned and waved his hand once more before the shadows were doing the same to the cleavers like it was nothing. Truth was, while Valkyrie's powers were gone, he had been draining her of her magic and harbouring it for himself. China knew nothing of this though. Darius didn't even know what he was doing until he could suddenly do death magic and he was happiest he had been in so long. He had the girl and the power over her and the world. He was stealing Darquesse's magic too and she was helpless. It was so much easier than the bad guys made it seem too which was an added bonus.

He made sure Skulduggery was watching, unable to move at all to come back at him with any magic or strength and all too gladly made a show of slapping Valkyrie awake so she could feel everything he was going to do to her and watched her flinch as her eyes opened. She blinked and then looked at Darius with nothing but fear in her once bright and dreamy eyes. Skulduggery knew he would have thrown up had he been able to.

She felt where his hand was sliding too and began breathing quickly, eyes wide and panicked as she tried to get away, not even noticing the chaos around her. "P-please S-S-Sir, p-please not again." She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. She felt his lips against hers forcefully and then he was stripping her from the dress once more.

Skulduggery was trying to scream for her to fight him but the shadows were weaving their way through his bones and stopping him from speaking. He was at a loss of how the shadows were able to do that and how Fox could suddenly do Necromancy now but he brushed it off for that moment in time in favour of struggling to get free. He felt no pain other than the pain in his metaphorical heart because the sight he was being forced to watch was so heart breaking. He could feel the darkness of Lord Vile clouding his vision but the shadows were keeping him suppressed somehow.

Darius had stripped Valkyrie and had pulled his trousers and pants down, smirking the whole time as he began slamming in and out of her, gripping at her skin wherever he could wanting her to see the marks he left behind.

She cried out, still somehow oblivious to Skulduggery being less than five metres away from them. Her eyes clenched shut as he pulled on her hair and used and abused her. She finally fell limp and looked up at the sky blankly causing Skulduggery to roar in anger, Lord Vile breaking through. The twanging of metal sounded causing Darius to whip his head back, panting as he neared his high. When he saw what greeted him, he tensed and actually looked at him in fear. He even shoved Valkyrie away from him a little as if that would keep him from being killed because he knew who this was that he was dealing with now. He had seen Lord Vile and Darquesse fighting and destroying the city. He foolishly thought that he could take him on though with his new found magic. He scrambled back as Vile stalked towards him, the puny and weaker mage of the two tried over and over again to stop him with Valkyrie's magic but it wasn't working. He was getting panicked and that didn't help the stability of the magic he was trying to use.

Vile laughed darkly as he gripped Darius by his neck and lifted him up by it so his feet were off the floor, dangling like a ragdoll. He squeezed, watching the man's eyes as they grew red and bulged from his head, "You're a dead man Fox." He sneered and the squeezed harder and harder until Darius' head was no longer attached to his body. He dropped the lifeless, and headless, body without a care in the world. He watched as the shadows stopped pinning the cleavers down and entered Valkyrie's body but it didn't really do much to help. His armour began falling off to reveal the distraught skeleton beneath. He kicked the picnic basket away and wrapped Valkyrie up in the blanket, lifting her up and cradling her close to his chest, his skull angled towards her face. "I'm sorry Valkyrie." He whispered softly and began carrying her to the Bentley.

Valkyrie woke up screaming and shot up on the hospital bed, eyes wide and breathing laboured with the fear that shook her to her core. Skulduggery was there, reaching for her hand, not really surprised when she flinched away. She had been through a lot. "Valkyrie, it's okay, you're safe now. I'm not letting anything happen to you ever again, I promise." He said softly and wanted to wrap her up in a hug but didn't want to hurt her or trigger anything bad. So he didn't move.

"S-Skul? W-where's S-S-Sir?" she trembled and panted hard as she scooted to the other side of the bed. She didn't deserve Skulduggery; he was too good for her. She deserved what she got. Besides, she didn't want to pull Skulduggery away from his job, knowing that he loved it more than anything in the world. He didn't need some stupid girl dragging him down. She needed Sir to keep her in line. She needed him to be there for her because no one else was.

"He's dead Val, you're safe, I promise you." he said softly and pressed the button on the wall to signify to Doctor Synecdoche that she was awake, "Do you remember what happened?" he asked quietly, not wanting her to remember what she had gone through but also kind of wanted to know so he could adjust to how he treated her.

She nodded her head with fear in her eyes and pulled the blanket over her body tightly. Even though she was in a hospital gown, she still felt so stripped bare, so vulnerable. She didn't give any indication that she was going to open up and it didn't really matter because the doctor came in and moved slowly over to Valkyrie's bed, asking her a few questions and checked her vitals before she nodded to Skulduggery and left, knowing Valkyrie needed comfort and familiarity right now, not Doctors sticking their noses in things that didn't want to be said.

Valkyrie was gnawing on her bottom lip, her eyes wide and scared, no, not just scared, _petrified,_ and it made Skulduggery want to bring Darius back to life just to torture him to death.

"Val… are you hungry? I can get you something small to eat if you aren't really that hungry. You should really eat something though." he said softly and watched as she shrugged lightly, not really saying yes and not really saying no. She still felt like she shouldn't really be talking to Skulduggery because she didn't want to get punished. She didn't feel like Darius was dead even if he was. She still felt the numbness that she had associated with him. It made her pale and feel sick at the thought of him being out there somewhere waiting for her.

She didn't say anything as Skulduggery left the room for barely two minutes to ask for a bowl of fruit, her favourite fruit only, and then came back to see her in the same place. "The good news is that Synecdoche said you could go home once you've eaten as long as you come back in a couple of days for a check-up." He said softly.

"I can take you home if you like?" he suggested softly and received silence in reply. She didn't look at him, just looked forward with the occasional blink. She didn't want to get in trouble with her master. Besides, why was Skulduggery wasting his time on her when he could be with China right now? Worry free and with someone who was of such beauty. Why would he be wasting his sight and time on a piece of rubbish?

Skulduggery didn't like how silent she was when she was normally talking his ears off, well his facades ears. He wasn't planning on leaving her again so he would be staying with her tonight, even if she kicked him to the kerb. He would camp out on her porch.

The small bowl of blueberries, strawberries and red grapes arrived and he thanked the man in his mid-forties for bringing it up. He gently held the bowl out to her and she shrank back with a violent flinch before she shakily took a breath and accepted the bowl, taking a small bite of the strawberry on top but it felt off, like it didn't taste right. Like there was no taste even to it. She set the strawberry back in the bowl with a guarded and nervous look on her face before she placed the small bowl on the tray attached to the bed, moving to wrap her arms around her boy.

"You not hungry?" he asked quietly and received a small and timid shake of her head before she was throwing up on the side of the bed and towards the floor, her throat closing up slightly and she found it a chore to even breathe.

Skulduggery worked quickly, managing to get the bin there in time and rubbed her back slowly, keeping his hand high up on said back to keep her as calm as he could. She coughed and threw up again into the bucket, a look of pain on her face. The enchantment Darius had placed on the house where Valkyrie didn't need food wasn't as well developed as they both thought. It would leave her unable to eat anymore, it would leave the food tasteless and cause her to throw up whenever she tried to even take a small bite. Water was till a necessity for her though.

Skulduggery pressed the red button for the doctor and then she was coming in, almost like she had been watching. She moved towards the bed and watched her wince in pain. He gave her a leaf much like the pain relief one however this one was meant to soothe the patient.

She noticed the effects almost immediately in the way that she grew lax against the bed, her mind shutting down to the filter element and left it an open book. "Miss, can you please tell us your taken name?" she asked softly

Valkyrie spoke in a quiet and timid voice, none of her old spark left, "Valkyrie Cain." She said quietly.

"That's right poppet, and what is the taken name of this gentleman next to me?" she asked and watched Valkyrie closely as she tensed a bit and frowned slightly.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." She whispered like it was a sin to even do so.

"Correct, detective, over to you." she said softly and took a seat on the edge of the bed in case anything happened but otherwise it was all up to Skulduggery.

"Val, what did he do to you?" he asked quietly and received silence for a few moments before she began explaining everything that had happened like she had no filter. By the end, Skulduggery was livid and ready to kill even China for going along with it, for not checking the background of this creep.

"You're safe now Valkyrie, I promise you. I don't want China, I would rather spend time with you than her any day." He said softly and ever so gently reached out to stroke her cheek lightly, noticing with a sad tilt of his head the flinch she reacted with to his bones against her skin.

"Please don't leave me again Skulduggery." She whispered and then her eyes began getting heavy as the leaf wore off. Both Skulduggery and Synecdoche didn't like that they were deceiving her but they both needed to know what she had gone through in order to help her.

The dark haired young lady's eyes fluttered open like it was for the first time and moved away from the people in fear of what would happen, no recollection of what had just happened in regards to her spilling everything.

Skulduggery tilted his head in a sad smile and placed his shaking with anger hands in his bony lap while Synecdoche spoke, "Hello poppet, how are you feeling?" she asked her softly and watched her closely. "Is there anything I can get you?" she offered softly.

Valkyrie shrank back into the bed and looked between the doctor and her best friend and didn't know what to say or what to do. She didn't answer the first question because that would require talking to the enemy while she nodded to the latter question, "Home…" she whispered wanting nothing more than anything to be in her own bed. Then again, when she thought of home now it was her pink room from the doll house that she thought off. She couldn't even remember what her own bedroom back at Gordon's mansion looked like anymore. She didn't like how scared she was but she didn't understand that it wasn't her fault.

"That's fine, I can take you home Val, you need to stay off of your foot for a while though so is it okay if I carry you?" he asked softly and received a scared and timid nod in reply but tensed up, scared that Darius was watching her like he had been all those years. Skulduggery ever so gently lifted her up with the blanket, having a feeling that she didn't want to be without layers right now, and began carrying her to the car where he set her in the passenger's seat and buckled her in, ready to take her home, back to Gordon's mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Skulduggery had carried Valkyrie up to her room and gently set her on her bed, taking a step back a moment after, "Is there anything I can get you Val?" he asked softly and received a shake of a head in reply. Skulduggery nodded his head softly and then tilted it to the left a little, displaying the uneasiness he felt inside at the thought of leaving her alone but he didn't want to smother her. He felt like what she wanted was to be alone, "I'll be in Gordon's study, just give me a shout if you need anything." He said softly, none of his sass or wit or jokes, he was genuinely worried about his best friend.

Valkyrie just nodded silently and curled up in bed. She heard the quiet click of the door and felt a sudden rush of loneliness fill her body. It wasn't the same as when she was alone at the dollhouse. It felt different, like more of an empty and hollow feeling. She glanced at her bed side drawer and reached out to open it and pull out some pain numbing leaves. She chewed on one and felt at ease and pain free. With a calmer mind set, she stood up and moved carefully to her en suite bathroom where she locked the door and turned the shower on scalding hot, watching the steam lick at the walls and roll around her like a cloud. She glanced at the mirror, tearing her gaze away immediately to look at the floor as she stripped. She got in the shower and scrubbed herself clean, a sense of oddness surrounding her at being able to do this without Darius watching her every move. She still felt scared, paranoid, at the thought of being so stripped bare, even if she wasn't actually being watched.

She took a breath and still felt so dirty despite being so clean. She felt like she was dirty inside and out and wanted to just feel cleansed. Her eyes landed on her razor and her stomach dropped. Her heart beat sped up, the sound echoing in her ears as she reached for it and broke it open to pull the blade out. She looking at it like it was the meaning of her existence, with so much distaste, but still set the other part down and slowly began sliding the blade against the skin of her thighs, next to the jagged lines from broken coat hangers. She had told the doctor and Skulduggery that he had done it, that he had done it just to hurt her, make the torture last longer, because she didn't want them to know just how torn up she was inside.

She sniffled lightly and felt disgusted with herself at the relief she felt with the pain, the rush of cleanliness that hit her like fresh air when she was let out of the small cupboard. She hadn't told the doctor or Skulduggery everything either, just what he told her about no one wanting her and that he hurt her with a broken coat hanger. She knew that Skulduggery knew about the rape so she didn't have to say that thankfully but she didn't want to worry him, not that he would care she bet. Either way, it meant less poking around in what she wanted to forget on both parts.

When the dizziness hit her, she pressed her forehead to the cold shower wall and let out a quiet sob, watching the blood as it swirled down the drain, her eyes growing heavy.

She felt so tired but was too scared to sleep. All that had visited her at night were nightmares or dreams of Skulduggery that were cut short by either Darius waking her up or them becoming nightmares. She rubbed her eyes and turned the shower off to clean the wounds and bandage herself up before she carefully walked out of the shower and binned the blade and the broken razor. She picked up the clean towel and wrapped it around her, not taking in how fluffy it was like she used to. Her view of the world felt duller, number. Like it was overcast and about to storm - she was just waiting for the storm.

She exited the bathroom and went to her room, locking her door as she put on some underwear and then grabbed her baggiest pyjama bottoms along with a tank top, a baggier band top and a hoodie. She pulled on some socks and pulled her long wet hair up into a messy bun, not really registering that she had magic at her disposal to dry it. Once she was fully covered except from her face, she unlocked the door and made her way to Gordon's study. She knocked on it ever so lightly before poking her head in, taking in the skeleton who looked as if he was about to run towards the door. She bit her lip and looked down, fiddling with her long and slender fingers nervously. "Hi… um… I… Y-you don't have to s-stay if you don't want to. I-I know you must be b-busy." She whispered quietly and kept her eyes on the floor, unable to meet his dark sockets.

Skulduggery tilted his head in a frown and felt so… _heartbroken_. This once brave, stubborn and defiant woman was now so shy, scared and nervous. He genuinely hated that she had gone through so much and felt so guilty from it. He knew that he should have left her after he saved her from the intruder all those years ago. If he hadn't brought her into the mess of the magical world then she would most probably be tucked up in bed reading a book with a cup of tea before bed, not cowering in fear at stringing a sentence together.

He slowly and carefully moved towards her, not wanting to startle her. Once his gleaming shoes were seen in her vision, she sucked in a sharp breath and took a step back, eyes watering in fear as she felt the solidity of the wall behind her. She saw Skulduggery's feet still moving forward and clenched her eyes shut, turning her face away to try and escape the impact she thought would come. When it didn't, she opened her eyes, salty moisture leaking from her tear ducts and crawling down her cheeks while Skulduggery stood there, a few feet away from her with a worried tilt of his skull.

"Valkyrie, it's just me, I would never ever hurt you, you know that right?" he whispered, wanting – no, _needing_ her to know that she was safe with him. He was going to do a better job at protecting her. He vowed that to himself, even if that meant giving up being a detective. Valkyrie came first, always and forever, until the end.

"I-I…" she whispered, unable to say anything. She had no words with which to respond and it scared her to her core; Darius always liked to be answered when he spoke to her. "I'm s-sorry S-Skulduggery." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"What are you sorry for love?" he asked her softly, the pet name feeling odd in his mouth since he used to call his wife and child it all the time. He hadn't used it in over four hundred years and it definitely brought on the feeling of nostalgia, all from that one word.

"I don't… I…. I don't kn-know, everything?" she whispered; her thoughts were like a big jumble in her brain rendering her unable to speak. She felt a rising sob in her throat, clawing its way out. Her hand slapped over her mouth as it sounded and she clenched her eyes shut as she slid down the wall, more sobs leaving her mouth. She curled up tightly and covered both hands over her mouth as if it would stop her from crying but it didn't do anything. She still felt the sobs escaping, she still felt herself letting it all out.

Skulduggery looked at her alarmed for a moment before he kicked himself into action and moved towards her, kneeling down and ever so gently took her hands from her mouth, speaking softly, "It's okay Val, let it out." He whispered and gently guided her arms around his neck as he hugged her back, carefully pulling her onto his lap as he sat on the floor. He rubbed her back gently, keeping his hand high on her back as he did so.

She let it all out, sobbing into Skulduggery's neck as she held onto him tightly, eyes clenched shut. Soon enough, she was unable to breathe and growing panicked. There was a wheezing tone to her cries causing Skulduggery to pull away a bit and tapped his façade to life, "Breathe Val, you'll make yourself sick." he whispered softly, "Follow what I do, okay?" he said softly and began breathing in and out slowly, hoping she would be following along. It took a while but eventually, she was matching his breaths, watching the features of his new face, bar his eyes, as she did so. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she pulled away, fear clouding her eyes as she scrambled away from him, panting harshly once more.

"H-He… He had a n-new face every day. Th-they were the s-same as y-your f-facades." She trembled and clenched her eyes shut, hating the realisation but also hating how she hadn't noticed before. She really was a bad detective. It made her wonder why Skulduggery even took her off if she was crap and no help to him at all.

Skulduggery frowned and turned the façade off, speaking softly to her, "It's gone now love, I won't turn it on again, I promise." He said softly and kept speaking, knowing tit was risky to try and hold her hand. "You're safe here Val, I promise no one is going to hurt you. I won't let them, it's just you and I." he said quietly.

She sniffled lightly, her eyes red rimmed and showing dark circles underneath. "I-I'm s-sorry S-S-Skul, y-you don't have to s-stay. You c-can go b-back to China." She whispered quietly and looked down, gripping at her knees tightly, afraid to look anywhere other than the floor.

"I'm not leaving you Valkyrie. I don't care about China, she means nothing to me. You will always come first to me no matter what." He said quietly and ever so slowly and gently placed his hand over hers on her knee, trying to stop her from gripping it so tightly.

Valkyrie frowned deeply at her lap, "I-I guess she didn't t-tell you th-then." She whispered.

"What, that she was part of this all?" he asked with a tilt of his skull, "She told me that, helped me get you back as well." He added softly.

Valkyrie shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the hand that didn't have Skulduggery's on top of it. "Th-that she can bring your w-wife and child b-back." She whispered.

Skulduggery pulled back from her like he had been struck with electricity. "Since when?" he asked darkly.

"A-A few decades." She whispered and pressed her body against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Skulduggery was angry and it could be felt by the cowering girl. It was like the atmosphere had tensed and it made her stomach drop in fear of how he would react. He didn't speak for a long while but eventually snapped his head to look at Valkyrie who flinched at the suddenness of it.

"How do you know this?" he asked monotonously, his voice a few octaves lower than usual and it didn't have the usual smoothness to it either. It genuinely scared her.

"I-I heard h-her and _H-Him_ talking ab-b-bout It." she whispered. It had been one of the earlier times she had been kissed all over and then punished for doing something wrong which had left her passed out, or so they thought. She had been awake though her eyes were shut and her were ears on over drive to try and hear the conversation from the open door.

 _"It'll be no time before he's putty in my hands and if that doesn't work, I have leverage over him. I have the knowledge eon how to bring that pathetic family back of his. I can give them life, all he has to do is love me like I love him." she said quietly which had struck Valkyrie because she didn't think China would talk so openly with someone about how she felt about someone. She must really trust this man which scared Valkyrie even more._

 _"He'll be yours Ms. Sorrows, I can assure you that. This little doll of mine will give in soon too, you mark my words. They'll be ours." She could hear a smile in his voice._

Valkyrie felt sick thinking back on it and had wanted Skulduggery to know what was happening but at the same time she didn't see the point in fighting anymore so she had given into Darius. She just wanted to be loved and appreciated.

A sense of conflict was present in the tilt of Skulduggery's head somehow; Valkyrie was just really good at reading him. "Y-You can go, I-I'll be fine." She whispered, her head bowed as he looked at her for a long moment before he leaned forward and pressed his teeth to her forehead, wanting to grin at how she relaxed at the touch when he thought she would jump away. He wrapped his arms around her gently and spoke softly.

"You're so amazing Valkyrie but I'm not leaving you on your own. You will always come first to me." He said softly and played with the loose strands of hair that framed her face perfectly while she frowned in confusion, the action marring her angelic features.

"B-But it's your w-wife and child… I know that th-they take priority." She whispered and bowed her head once again, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She didn't want to be alone but at the same time she wanted him to see his family again. She didn't want to be selfish.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the side in thought before he responded softly, "I'm not going to leave you Valkyrie, they haven't been here for centuries so far, they can wait however long it takes for things to be okay again, for you to be genuinely better and it doesn't matter how long that takes, I'm not going to leave you through a second of it." he said softly and stroked her cheek gently, not knowing when he became so touchy feely with her but he liked it, it reassured him that she was really there, that he wasn't just imagining it.

Valkyrie blinked back the moisture filling her eyes and couldn't look at Skulduggery's sockets as she took in what he had said. It really hit her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he was there to stay for now and that was enough for her to wrap her arms around his chest and hugged him tight, crying softly into his neck with so much gratitude. She was scared to think what she would be doing if Skulduggery wasn't there. She probably wouldn't even be alive.

Skulduggery gently picked her up and carried her to the comfy desk chair that Valkyrie had invested in a good few years ago and took a seat with the young woman on his lap. He wrapped his long bony arms around her and rubbed the midst of her back lightly as he began singing the song that had always calmed her; ' _Me and Mrs Jones'._ Valkyrie tensed at the opening syllables and sniffled lightly, "P-Please can you sing a different song?" she whispered, her heart breaking at the thought of not being able to listen to that song anymore without remembering the consequences of merely humming the tune; the pain and the suffering that ensued.

"Val?" he whispered softly and pulled his face away to look at her seeing the fear in her eyes that she was so desperately trying to hide because he knew that she knew that he could read her like an open book. She peaked her head up and glanced at his skull but looked back down again. "Please can you tell me what happened? I know what you were telling Synecdoche and I before was only a little bit of the truth, I know you were lying at some parts too." He whispered softly, "Why won't you tell me?" he asked her softly, his voice the softest it had ever been to her.

Valkyrie didn't say anything for a while, a long while - Skulduggery thought she was asleep – but then she spoke up and her voice was so… hollow. She was so empty, "I-it doesn't matter, I'll be fine." She whispered and looked down with dark eyes that were as empty as her tone.

Skulduggery opened his mouth to argue but then he changed his mind and closed his jaw with a light nod. He picked _The Girl from Ipanema_ and began singing it softly to her to help soothe her. He would leave it for now but he definitely wasn't going to back off. He would find out what had happened to her, to his best friend, the only one who meant anything to him anymore. Without her what was the point?

He caught himself at that and tried to figure out what was actually going on with him. He knew the feeling felt familiar but he couldn't pin point what it was. After a few more long stretches of melody, he realised with harsh severity what it was that felt so familiar and fell silent. Valkyrie shifted slightly but only to curl into Skulduggery more and then she was in a deep sleep, her breathing soft and gentle.

Skulduggery stroked her cheek gently and didn't let his realisation hinder how he felt about the situation. He was going to stay with Valkyrie. Until the end and no less. No matter what, he would be there for her like never before. He wanted to make sure she felt as safe and protected as he promised she was.

Valkyrie woke up with laboured pants about an hour later. She looked at Skulduggery and felt as though it was a dream and that he wasn't really there, that she was still in that god awful room of pink. She looked around the study with ripped and crumpled papers and books scattered across the dusty room. She felt appalled that this was how things were left and decided that she didn't want to sleep anymore. She didn't like how it shook her to her core each time she drifted away to dreamland so she figured she'd be useful and tidy the study. She didn't stop there though, oh no. She carried on until the whole of the first floor was spotless. She was about to go downstairs and tidy down there when Skulduggery came rushing out of the study and looked frantic, "Val? Are you okay? Where did you go?" he asked quickly as if he thought that he had only been meditating for a few moments.

"I'm fine Skulduggery, just been tidying a bit." She said quietly and tensed up slightly, scared that she had done something wrong.

Skulduggery seemed to relax and compose himself a bit before he took a step towards her and then stopped when the look of fear on her face increased. "Valkyrie, I'm not going to hurt you. I promised, remember?" he said quietly.

She shook her head as if she were shaking her head free from bad thoughts because Darius had promised her that he wouldn't hurt her but all she ever felt now was hurt. She just wished it was easy to brush it all off like a crumb on her lap. "Sorry, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I promise I'll be fine. Y'know, in case you wanted to go and get your family back. I understand, I promise. I just want you to be happy." She rambled and then shut herself up and looked at her sock clad feet which were poking free from her long pyjama bottoms. She was boiling in all of the layers but she didn't want to take them off. She wanted to cover herself as much as she could, never wanting to be looked at like she was by Darius.

"How long have you been up?" he asked he softly once he had seen the time from the clock on the wall.

The reply he got was a light shrug and then she was continuing down the stairs towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to help cool her down a bit, jumping in fright at the sight of Tanith sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand. The dark haired beauty let out a small cry of shock and ran to Skulduggery, reaching out to grab at his hand in fear. Once she had calmed down, she didn't let go of his hand but she did go with him to the kitchen where Tanith was now stood watching them with a smirk on her face. "You're going to die pretty doll." She laughed evilly and then Valkyrie shot up on the skeletons lap, effectively waking him from his meditation and rubbed her back gently as she breathed hard.

"Are you okay Val?" he asked her softly and took her hand in his own from where it was previously clawing at her thigh.

Valkyrie nodded and tried her best to calm down. When she finally did, Skulduggery spoke softly into her ear, whispering soft reassurances that things would be okay and that she was safe and in that moment, that was all she needed to relax into the comforting feel of Skulduggery's bony arms and simply laid there, focusing on the way he held her, rubbed her back and stroked her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie wasn't okay after that. The nightmares got worse and it was leaving her without sleep, without sanity. She felt sick constantly, like she was just waiting for something bad to happen and about a week later it did. Darquesse was back.

She didn't tell Skulduggery about the way Darquesse smirked and teased and taunted her about what had happened, trying to get her to think that she liked it, wanted it. Valkyrie refused at first but as days turned into weeks she was becoming confused, not really knowing what to think anymore. It was like her whole mind was jumbled and it was rendering her unable to string a sentence together.

Skulduggery had noticed this, of course he had, and he stayed with her night and day to try and keep her as sane as he could but he knew something wasn't right. She wasn't what she claimed to be and half the time she wasn't even there with him. He hadn't had the chance to confront China yet as he was with Valkyrie the whole time but today was the day they had agreed to meet with her.

It was a dark and dreary morning, the epitome of pathetic fallacy, and the duo were sat in the car, Valkyrie back in her still perfectly positioned seat while Skulduggery smoothly guided the Bentley through the streets of Ireland to where they had arranged to meet, at China's favourite coffee shop. ' _Cafe de Amor_ ' was where Skulduggery was going to confront the woman who had lied to him countless of times. Valkyrie had agreed to be there for moral support and because she didn't want to be alone, even if that meant that she was going to meet the woman who had arranged for her insanity.

Skulduggery glanced over at her and then looked back to the road, "are you sure you want to do this? We can stay at Gordon's some more if you like?" he offered ever so gently, not wanting to get her into a situation that was going to scare her or threaten what sanity she had left, especially if China was going to be there.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly and watched out the window as the greenery rolled by. She blinked and then there she was... _her_... stood in a field just watching. Valkyrie clenched her eyes shut and slapped her hands over her eyes as an added barrier between her and Darquesse.

Skulduggery looked at her in worry and pulled over to the side of the road, gently taking her hands in his own, "Val? What's wrong? Talk to me love, what happened?" he asked in the soothing tone that could only belong to the one and only Skeleton detective.

Valkyrie began breathing quickly and kept her eyes clenched shut as _she_ spoke up in her mind but it was like she was sat in the back seat leaning forward with an eerie rasp to her tone, " _you dirty whore Valkyrie. You want him back, you can't go on without him. Go on, ask China to bring him back when she brings Skulduggery's wife and child back. That bag of bones won't want you when he has his family and you'll be lucky if even Darius wants you back."_

Valkyrie screamed and began smashing her forehead with her hands and then on the window, screaming, begging, for her to stop. Skulduggery couldn't do anything but worry as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, keeping her still in his arms but didn't want to smother her too much, "Valkyrie listen to me love, listen to my voice, it's just me, it's just me and you. There isn't anyone else here, I promise you Val, I promise." He said softly wanting nothing more than for her to let him in, to tell him what she was going through, to not leave him in the dark. He could feel the way her chest was rising and falling with rapid speed like she was swimming and having only a few milliseconds to gasp for air.

He rubbed her back and pressed his teeth against her forehead softly as if trying to kiss her fears away, "you are safe now, I promise." He said softly and tried his best to soothe her, hating every ounce of pain and suffering that she was going through.

Valkyrie eventually, with a lot of struggle, calmed down and wrapped her arms around Skulduggery's chest tightly, her face tearful and buried in the crook of his bony neck. She didn't say anything but then again, she didn't feel like she could speak when her mind was going on overdrive to try and prove to herself that she wasn't insane when she knew deep down that she was and that was what terrified her most. She was scared that she would be locked up in the place she and Skulduggery had put so many criminals. After all, wasn't she just as bad as them? Just as vile and deviant? She had killed thousands of people, including her little sister. How more vile could you get?

Skulduggery stroked her hair gently and then began driving back to Gordon's mansion with her still curled up on his lap, not a care in the world in regards to safety. At this point in time, all Skulduggery wanted was for Valkyrie to be calm.

They were nearly there when Valkyrie spoke up, "I'm sorry Skul." She whispered ever so quietly in that if he hadn't been so close he probably would have missed it.

"What for love?" he asked her softly and held her hand gently at a red light, his face angled downwards to take her in; the way her eyes were red and puffy and her lips were chapped and bitten raw, the way her hair was clean yet lifeless and the way that her eyes were dull and had no spark. He still couldn't help but feel as though she was the most beautiful girl in the world though.

"F-for ruining It." she whispered but didn't specify what. She said it to mean now, then, however they could both tell that it went so much deeper than that. "You go back, I can call a taxi or something to take me back to Gordon's if you like?" she suggested, genuinely more than willing to do so. She was a little scared for Skulduggery to get his wife and child back, scared she would lose him, but she knew that he deserved them back, deserved to be happy and in love like he used to be.

"Nonsense, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you Valkyrie and when have I ever broken a promise?" he asked with a light tilt to his head as he carried on driving towards Gordon's. "I mean it love, you're my only priority and that isn't going to change for a long while. Even when you are feeling more like yourself, you will always be my first priority." He said softly as he tangled their fingers together ever so gently and drove with his other hand.

"B-but what about your wife and child? They must miss you from their place in heaven." She whispered, not really a religious person but she had always liked to think that Skulduggery's wife and child were beaming proudly at him as he saved the world over and over again from up there in paradise.

Skulduggery didn't say anything for a long while until they reached Gordon's driveway, "As much as I do miss them gravely, I wouldn't want to tear them from their place in heaven. They deserve to be safe and happy and content… and so do you." he whispered softly which made Valkyrie tilt her head in the same way Skulduggery did when he was smiling but she didn't smile; she tensed.

"A-Are you going to kill me? I'll go to hell, I will, I know It. There is no heaven for me." she suddenly trembled which made her feel sick, she had been feeling that a lot lately but hasn't actually been sick. She shook as she tried to escape the car, not wanting to get killed, sure, she was crazy and maybe it would be better off to the world but she didn't want to die, call her selfish, but she wanted to live and see some more of the beautiful things in the world.

"What?!" Skulduggery said and had almost jumped at her words in such a state of shock. "Where did you get that ludicrous idea from?!" he asked with a strong voice which scared Valkyrie a lot.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes tiredly, her head hurting from lack of sleep and her stomach felt queasy and she felt emotional from being tired. It was leaving her so drained – she just wanted her magic gone.

An idea struck her, she'll just have to try and do it when Skulduggery isn't around to tell her not to and she had no idea when she would do that because he was with her all the time which made her heart flutter with so many conflicting emotions.

This flutter actually did leave her throwing up this time and just barely managed to open the door, throwing up what little was in her stomach as she didn't eat due to the enchantment Darius had set on her, of which Skulduggery and Synecdoche knew about (the latter working as hard as she could to reverse it). She had managed to push the door open and not get any throw up on Skulduggery's gleaming car. She sniffled and gagged before she threw up again onto the ground beneath followed by a cough.

She jumped when she felt a bony hand on her back and hated how much of a state she was in. She knew she would have red eyes from the gathering of tears and collapsed into Skulduggery's awaiting arms, admiring everything he was doing for her. There was a plan forming in her head at that point to try her best to show him just how much she appreciated everything she did for him and the plan started in Gordon's library of a study.

Skulduggery scooped up the lighter than average female and carried her to her bed where he got her a bucket and a glass of water before pulling her shoes off and tucked her in, stroking her cheek gently, "Is there anything you need?" he asked her softly and couldn't help but smile a bit at how she leaned into the touch a little with her eyes closed but not an ounce of peace on her face which was what tugged at the memory of his heartstrings, a feeling so foreign to him, something he hadn't felt in so long.

She shook her head softly despite how much she wanted to beg him to stay with her, to hold her and protect her from all of the bad things that were leaving her sleep deprived. She had to stay strong and do this though; for Skulduggery.

The man who had done so much for her, sacrificed so much, just so she was happy. She would never forget it, never ever. She'll always try and do something to help him and now was a prime example. Once she was sure that Skulduggery was gone, she set about putting her plan into action, ignoring how sick she felt with nerves about the whole thing.


	9. Chapter 9

She knew that Skulduggery was in Gordon's study so she messaged someone she knew who could do impeccable voice imitations and asked her call Skulduggery imitating China to ask for Skulduggery to go to the Sanctuary for a matter of urgency. She knew that it had worked when ten minutes later, Skulduggery came in silently and moved towards where she was curled back up, her eyes closed and genuinely slipping in and out of sleep.

"Val?" he whispered softly and rubbed her back ever so gently which resulted in her jumping awake and spun quickly on the bed to face him. "Sorry love." He whispered and perched on the edge of the bed, tilting his head in a light smile as she relaxed and moved to lay her head on his bony lap.

"Hi…" she whispered and closed her eyes again, her mind genuinely growing more and more tired.

"Hello dear," he started, "Unfortunately, I am required at the Sanctuary but I honestly don't mind staying here with you, I can just call China and tell her no if you so wish." He said softly and played with her hair gently.

Valkyrie didn't speak up for a while, feeling as though she was actually going to fall asleep but finally, she gathered what little energy she had and spoke up, "That's fine, you go, I'll be okay." She whispered with a light yet exhausted yawn. She was glad that she had gotten over the stuttering however it was only Skulduggery that she could string a sentence together to. She had only seen Tanith once since she had been back for what was almost a month. She hadn't seen anyone else really, barely even left the mansion unless it was to go and sit in the back garden for some fresh air and the trip to the café that they didn't make that morning.

"Are you sure? I can call China to call someone else in instead." He offered, half wanting for Valkyrie to be comfortable enough to stay on her own but half not wanting to leave her.

"I'm sure Skul, I bet its driving you crazy here anyway, I'll see you when you come back." She smiled lightly but it didn't reach her eyes to make them sparkle; it never did anymore. She doubted he even wanted to be there anyway. All of Darquesse's rambles were true, he was there out of pity. He didn't care, he just wanted to rub in the fact that she didn't have anyone else. It was just something to use against her.

"I…" he didn't know where he was going with his sentence so he stopped and cleared his throat with a nod, "right, okay, if you need anything at all, just call and I will be back, okay? Don't hesitate to call me too, even if it's just to ask one of those annoying questions that you like to ask." He teased lightly at the end with a smile and felt his ego increase slightly at the light smile she gave back.

"I'll let you know if I need anything, I promise." She whispered softly and slowly, almost reluctantly, drew her head back to the pillow and curled back up on the bed. She felt the mattress become level again as he stood up and then there was the now familiar feeling of teeth against her forehead but they were ever so soft which caused a flutter of butterflies to rush around in her stomach followed by a soft smile to grace her lips, her eyes sheltered by her eye lids, were soft and the most relaxed and least alert they had been in what felt like too long.

"I'll be as quickly as I can love, I promise." He whispered softly and made sure she was tucked in nice and snugly before he left.

She waited until she heard the front door close and lock before she crept her way to the study despite there being no one there apart from her. She looked for the book that she knew would help her and settled in the comfy chair where she began doing her own research, hoping and praying that she could do what she set out to do.

She knew she had to be quick so she scanned through the pages and jotted down the information she needed before sliding the book back into its position and went back to bed as quickly and carefully as she could. She slid the notes under her mattress as the queasy feeling came back. This had her grabbing the bin as quick as she could and threw up in it, tears filling her eyes as her mind numbed. She threw up again and gagged, faintly hearing a cruel laughter.

" _Pathetic Vally, such a weak one aren't you?"_ Darquesse smirked from her place sprawled across the bed while Valkyrie was curled up around the bucket on the floor and that was how Skulduggery found her.

He took quick long strides towards her and gently held her hair away from her face as he spoke softly, "Valkyrie, are you okay?" He asked softly and gently rubbed her back with his free hand. He reached to her bedside table for a hair band and gently tied her hair up away from her face before he carefully scooped her up, the bucket remaining on the floor, and ever so tenderly laid her down.

Valkyrie nodded her head softly and hid her face in Skulduggery's neck with a light sniffle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Darquesse smirking like she was the funniest person in the world, like she just _knew_ that something was wrong with Valkyrie but didn't want to share it with the class. " _You're not okay Vally… somethings wrong with you and it will most definitely benefit Me."_ she laughed cruelly which sent a shiver through the trembling girl.

Valkyrie was close to breaking point and it was blatantly clear by the way she would rather give up her magical abilities without a care in the world of the consequences. She had to go back to the house, had to find the sigil that stemmed the flow of magic in her. She couldn't go another day with the sound of Darquesse's voice taunting her every move.

" _You'll have to go to China for that, you'll have to sit beside the woman who sent you to the only man who has, or ever will, love you. Skulduggery will get his wife and child back; you're helping him do that anyway, and when he gets them back he won't want you for company anymore. He probably doesn't even want to be here now. You're an inconvenience to him and that's all."_ Valkyrie began gripping at her hair and begging _her_ to shut up. She began hitting her head and crying in desperation for silence, for _sanity_.

Skulduggery guided her smoothly onto the bed and lightly pressed his knee to her hips to pin them to the bed carefully while he took her hands into his own and held them tightly away from her head, "Stop Valkyrie, just breathe, okay?" he said softly and soothingly, hating that her mind was playing such tricks on her, that she was so disturbed.

Valkyrie felt her breathing pick up and had no control as she rushed out for help, unable to get any oxygen into her lungs.

"Valkyrie, listen to my voice okay? You need to breathe, you'll make yourself sick and possibly pass out. I need you with me, okay? I need you to calm down so you're here with me, okay? I need you Valkyrie, until the end, remember?" he said softly in hope that it would bring her back and held her hands tightly in one of his hands while the other gently stroked her cheek. His skull rather close compared to the distance they normally had between them.

She struggled and that was clear in the wide, red rimmed eyes that were full of fear and terror. Her hands were trembling in Skulduggery's strong fist but her eyes were trained on his skull, avoiding his sockets but looking all over the rest of it at the little nicks and dents from his many battles, hoping it would block out the continuous words of Darquesse, "P-please keep t-talking." She whispered with nothing but desperation in her voice.

Skulduggery's head tilted to the side a little in a light smile but he nodded and started speaking immediately, "I knew you would come around to loving the sound of my voice as much as I do." He said with a smugness in his voice but it was short lived as he carried on speaking, "FYI, China didn't actually call me so we have a little case here; detective duo extraordinaire on the case of the curious prank caller." He said softly but with a smile in his voice. "A big case, possibly the biggest we've ever had but I'm sure we could do it, we are amazing after all." He said in the same tone, soft and gentle and smiling.

"You're the amazing one," she whispered weakly. Her eyes grew heavy and she was just so _tired_ , "Thank you Skul." She whispered and then she was falling asleep right there, no energy to be seen in her at all.

"Anytime love…" he whispered and gently set her hands down before wrapping the blanket around her carefully. He watched her for a moment before he pulled his phone out and called up Synecdoche.

"Skulduggery… how is she?" she asked him softly having seen who was calling her and from what she gathered last time they had spoken – yesterday – she wasn't doing well.

"She just had another episode and she's been being sick, it started today, she hasn't been sleeping a lot and she just looks so… _weak_." He said with a deflated tone of voice.

"I'll come round and see if there's anything I can do; I know she doesn't like coming in." she said softly, "I'll see you in a few." She hummed before hanging up and then Skulduggery was left in silence.

He took the moments of peace to tidy up a bit. He cleaned the bucket out and then set it by the bed once more. He helped Valkyrie into a fresh top as well as there was a little vomit on it but as he pulled the top off, he froze at the sight.

Her stomach was an odd shape, like it was trying to cave in but there was something stopping it. There were also the dozens of little slices across her stomach and upper arms and despite not having a stomach, he felt the dropping sensation like he did have one. He looked away and felt the innate need to cry but didn't. He finished changing her top and tucked her back in ever so gently before he tidied up her room and by that it meant that he gathered up her dirty clothes and put a wash on. He then began pacing, yes, the great skeleton detective was _pacing_ , and if that didn't show his worry then he didn't know what did.

Not too long later, there was a knock at the door that Skulduggery was quick to answer. He saw Synecdoche there and pulled her in, not a care in the world about professionalism. He opened his mouth, or jaw, to speak but a scream from upstairs interrupted him.

All words forgotten, Skulduggery sprinted up the stairs, barely registering the doctor following behind him, and burst into the room to find Valkyrie with her back arched off the bed and her face a vision of pain. She was gripping at the sheets as she let out another scream of pain and fear, so much fear. He rushed over and was about to take her hand and wake her up when he was pulled back by Synecdoche, "Don't touch her for a moment." She said quietly.

Skulduggery looked ready to argue but nodded and had to leave the room to stop himself. He came back in just as Valkyrie shot up breathing hard and looked around in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Val…" he whispered, slightly choked up, not knowing what to say.

Valkyrie's head snapped to Skulduggery and she had a dark look in her eyes like she was craving something she knew she shouldn't and now Skulduggery knew what that was. She opened her mouth and then closed it, glancing between the two participants in the room before she leant over the side of the bed and threw up into the bucket.

Synecdoche winced at it; blood and guts she could do but sick just made her squeamish. She turned her head while Skulduggery stepped forward and rubbed Valkyrie's back gently as she let it all out, not that there was much to let out. He re-tied her hair carefully and hummed softly to _Girl from Ipanema_ as he did so, hoping it would calm her down.

She sniffled but was calm as she watched Skulduggery pick up the glass of day old water and poured the water in the bucket before filling it back up by drawing moisture from the air. He handed it to her carefully and watched as she took a few sips with a shaky hand.

No one said anything for a few moments but eventually the doctor stepped forward, "Valkyrie, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" she asked softly. She noticed the woman's shoulders tense and rushed to add on, "You don't have to answer them if you don't feel comfortable but I would urge you to." She amended.

Valkyrie nodded lightly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before leaning into the familiarity of Skulduggery's bony frame, "O-Okay." She whispered softly and held Skulduggery's hand for comfort, her other hand holding onto the glass, taking occasional sips.

Synecdoche observed them for a few moments before she leaned against Valkyrie's desk and began asking the questions.


	10. Chapter 10

"The information you disclose to me will be in confidence. If you do not wish for Skulduggery to hear, I will ensure that he won't hear. I need for you to be honest as well otherwise I won't be able to help you, understand?" She asked her softly and received a soft nod in reply.

"Okay, first question… when was the first time you had been sick since being back and other than the times I know about?" she asked softly, going in light for the time being.

"I-I had been feeling sick since about a week ago but today was the first time I was actually sick." She answered quietly and took another light sip of water.

Synecdoche nodded her head softly and added her reply to the bank of medical notes she had stored in her brain. "Okay, how have you been sleeping?" she asked softly having seen the dark bags under the woman's dull eyes.

"I… Not very well." She whispered and held onto Skulduggery's hand a little tighter. "I'm always really tired though." She added softly and tried her best to relax at the feeling of Skulduggery's hand holding her own securely yet ever so tenderly.

The doctor nodded her head softly, "Why aren't you sleeping well?" she asked softly.

Valkyrie didn't answer for a long while but then she did and looked down like she was ashamed, "Nightmares." She had whispered and leaned into Skulduggery a little more.

"That's okay Valkyrie. That's completely normal. What are the nightmares about?" she asked in a soft and with the same element that Kenspeckle had had. The element that made Valkyrie trust her like family, an aunt maybe?

The young woman shook her head and hid her face away from Synecdoche which was interpreted as not wanting to be answered. So Synecdoche moved on, "It's okay dear, are you hungry?" she asked softly and pulled out a vial from her pocket once she received a nod to the question. "I managed to put something together that might be able to help you but the only downside is that it hasn't been tested." She said softly and looked uncertain.

Valkyrie lifted her head slightly and was ready to argue that she didn't care. She just wanted Ice cream without throwing it up but Synecdoche continued to talk, "You may have it but I will need a blood and urine sample from you to see what it is because this vial will only enable you to consume food temporarily." She explained.

"How temporarily?" Skulduggery asked curiously as he absentmindedly brushed his thumb over the back of Valkyrie's hand ever so gently.

"72 hours tops." She admitted and took in the way Skulduggery's skull dropped a little with thought before nodding.

"Very well… Is it consumed by just drinking it?" he asked quietly and was answered by a soft nod.

"D-do I have to go in to give b-blood?" Valkyrie spoke up quietly, her head ducked down slightly at the attention that suddenly hit her from the feeling of their eyes on her, both plain as sight and empty sockets.

"I can do it here but I would like to do it in a bathroom just in case any blood drips." She said softly, "I'd also like to see how those scratches have healed if that's okay?" she added and frowned slightly at the way Valkyrie tensed and spoke quickly.

"They're fine, fully healed, no need to check them." She said quickly as she stood up to go towards the bathroom, "You wanted a urine sample too, right? I'll just get that for you." she said in the same fast tone before she went and locked herself in the bathroom and took a breath, rubbing her face tiredly. She was so exhausted that she didn't even realise that she couldn't even go to the toilet because she needed the vial before she could even try.

She splashed some cold water onto her face and then slid her trousers a little to see the dark angry lines that criss-crossed across her thighs. With a tired sigh, she pulled them back up and sniffled softly, trying to keep her breathing as even as she could.

Meanwhile, the other side of the door were two worried beings. Synecdoche turned to Skulduggery who sagged his shoulders and buried his skull in his hands.

"She's really not doing well Doctor. She… she's been hurting herself. I only found out a little after I called you. It was all over her stomach and chest, god it was _awful_. I just don't know what to do." He whispered and shook his head in despair.

Synecdoche was in shock at how torn up Skulduggery was over Valkyrie. She took a tentative step forward and then placed a gentle hand on his bony back, rubbing it lightly.

"We can help her Skulduggery, more you than me. I'm just her doctor but you… you're her best friend. She really needs you right now and I can tell that you need her." She said softly and then bit her lip. "Now… you're going to knock on that door and ask her if she's okay because she can't pee without the vial but I need to take blood first. I won't ask her about the scratches but you need to talk to her, really get her to open up to you. It's not healthy for her to be going through what she has without telling someone about it." Synecdoche said in a stronger voice.

Skulduggery suddenly straightened up and stood up, back to his old self. He gave the woman a sharp nod and then went to the door and knocked softly but surely, "Valkyrie dear, can you open up for me please?" he asked softly but with an undertone of ' _if you don't open the door then I will break it_.' It seemed to work because after a few moments of silence, the door opened to reveal Valkyrie Cain, her red rimmed eyes angled towards the floor and her hair dropping down to hide her pale face. She stood in a way that seemed to close in on herself a little, so unlike the stance she had five years ago.

Skulduggery ever so gently reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. He then caught himself and cleared his throat, looking away and clasped his hands behind his back gently, "Is it okay if Synecdoche takes your blood first and then you can have the vial?" he asked her softly.

Valkyrie had her arms crossed across her stomach and nodded her head lightly, moving towards the bathroom once again but knew that the two elders were following this time.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub, glancing at it nervously from what had happened last time she was sat in a bathtub. She took a breath and watched Synecdoche as she began setting up the needle. She grew pale at the size of it and looked away, her breathing picking up a bit.

A bony hand laid itself on her shoulder causing her to jump but then slowly relax at the sight of who it was. "Want to sit on my lap love?" he asked softly, remembering how she tried to play off that she was fine with needles when she was twelve and she had to get stronger booster shots to avoid getting ill when they had a case abroad. She threw up at the sight of the needle and then curled up on Skulduggery's lap with his hat placed on her head. That was the only way she would get the shots; if she was sat on Skulduggery's lap.

Valkyrie blushed a little but nodded her head lightly and stood up so he could take her seat on the edge of the bathtub. He felt her as she sat down, her once healthy weight had dwindled down to the feel of her bony bum on his bony lap and it saddened him. In the least weird way, he couldn't wait to fatten her up some.

She sat to the side so she could curl into him and nuzzled into his neck a little with a small yawn, wanting to sleep the day away but also knew she couldn't sleep, that's where _she_ attacked, left her hollow and wanting to not exist before she released her from the deathly tight grip so she could wake up and escape to Skulduggery's arms only to find her there, ready and waiting.

She rolled her sleeve up to just a little above her elbow, to just below where her attack of the razor started. Maybe an inch higher and they'd be able to see what she did which made her nervous. She thought they wouldn't care, that they'd just roll their eyes, well Synecdoche would, she could see Skulduggery just huffing and shoving her away. She took a breath and kept her face hidden away as she felt Synecdoche sterilise the area she was going to take blood from.

She drew in a sharp breath at the feel of the needle going in and felt faint but tried to keep her breathing as steady as she could. Once it was over, merely a few seconds later, Synecdoche held a cotton ball to the small hole in her arm and nodded to Skulduggery to hold it there. While he did that, she got a plaster ready and then gently stuck it to her arm over the minute wound, taking the cotton ball and threw it in the bin where she spotted the broken razor and felt her stomach drop at the bloody tissues that accompanied them in the bin. She didn't say anything about it and carried on as normal, wanting to talk to Skulduggery about it in private so Valkyrie didn't feel attacked or anything.

"Here you are Miss Cain, take the vial and then use it for your sample please. I'll be with Skulduggery to make sure he's making you something nutritious and healthy before you go around satisfying any cravings." She said softly and then packed up and handed her the vial and left.

Skulduggery gave Valkyrie's free hand a soft squeeze, "You did so well Val, I'm so proud of you." he whispered softly and carefully helped her up before he pressed a skeletal kiss to her forehead and then promised to see her downstairs before he too left.

The pair went down to the kitchen where Skulduggery began looking through the freezer to see what he could make her. He decided on some chicken and salad since she loved chicken and salad was healthy. He had her favourite ice cream in the freezer waiting for her too knowing it was the one thing she craved.

"The bin in the bathroom… did you see what was in it?" Synecdoche asked eventually and watched as Skulduggery stilled at the mention of it with a nod.

"I am an amazing detective aren't I?" he asked, trying to joke but it was clear it wasn't going to stick with him. "I saw when we went in." he admitted quietly and felt as though he was at a total loss, like he genuinely didn't know what to do.

He moved around the kitchen with a certain grace that brought back the memories of cooking for Valkyrie when she was younger. She had always loved his home-made chicken nuggets and remembered how he had been so angered that she was eating processed chicken filled with all kinds of chemicals so he had made them fresh for her. She had called him a tree hugging, peace loving hippie that day.

Valkyrie joined them after a few minutes of tense silence between the two. She walked in and gently handed the vial over with a light blush at what it was before she sat at the kitchen bar, her face pale and sickly. Skulduggery turned to face her and tilted his head lightly, "Have you been sick again?" he asked her quietly.

Her rosy cheeks darkened as she nodded her head ever so gently. She wrapped her arms around her middle and bit her lip lightly, wanting to change the subject, "What are you making?" she asked quietly.

Skulduggery's head tilted further in worry as he spoke up, "Chicken salad, is that okay?" he asked her softly, more than willing to change it if she wanted something different and knew that Tanith would be yelling ' _Whipped!_ ' had she been there right then.

Valkyrie nodded her head softly and tired for a smile but dropped it when it wasn't working out, "That's perfect, thank you." she said quietly.

Synecdoche had put the vial safely in her bag with the blood and nodded to the two, "I'm going to go back to the lab and start testing the samples. If either of you need anything just call. Try and eat as healthy as you can for now and I'll try and get back to you as fast as I can." She said softly before frowning and looking to Valkyrie, "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, "how did the vial make you feel?" she asked softly.

"Hungry." Valkyrie replied and didn't add onto it so the doctor nodded her head and then left them to it.

 **Ideas welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

The door closed and left them in silence. Skulduggery busied himself with making Valkyrie's food while she sat there and fiddled with her fingers, her head bowed and watching her fingers as she did it.

They still didn't say anything as Skulduggery set the chicken salad down in front of her with a glass of orange juice, "Bon appetite." He said softly and watched closely as Valkyrie looked at the food for a few moments, almost as if she was hesitating and then she seemed to shake herself and was picking up the fork to begin eating. Tears sprung to her eyes, tears of happiness to be able to eat without wanting to throw up.

She finished off the whole plate and glanced at Skulduggery with a fresh wave of tears all over again because there he stood with a carton of her favourite ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She gave him a watery smile and hated how emotional she felt, "Th-thank you so much Skulduggery." She trembled and moved around the counter to wrap her arms round him tightly. She could feel her heart swell and it reminded her of the research she had upstairs.

Skulduggery didn't say anything as he set the tub and spoon down on the side and wrapped his arms back around her to hug her back tightly, not too tightly though. "You must realise this by now Val, I'd do anything for you." he whispered softly, once again, none of his wit and humour and sarcasm was present. He was stripped as bare as was she.

Valkyrie didn't say anything and she had almost fallen asleep stood there in Skulduggery's arms but then she felt an urge like she had never felt before. She slowly pulled away and opened the ice cream tub, going to the fridge to get the ketchup and squirted it on top of the ice cream before she took the spoon and began eating it like it was completely normal.

Skulduggery's head tilted to the side in curiosity and sheer shock at what he had just witnessed, "Um..." he stopped, not really knowing what to say. Valkyrie blushed a little but didn't say anything as she ate it. Finally, Skulduggery spoke up, "The interior of your teeth can get badly damaged by excessive consumption of ketchup." He said, still watching her in shock at what he had just witnessed.

Valkyrie tilted her head lightly to the side in bewilderment, something she had gotten from Skulduggery. "How do you even know that?" she asked curiously.

"I know a lot of things Valkyrie, not all of them are useful but if my brain was still in my head it would need more room than what this wonderful skull provides." He said as he straightened his tie.

"So would your ego." She teased ever so lightly and then it was like a sliver of the old Valkyrie had come through which was enough for Skulduggery.

He tilted his head into a grin and took a step towards her, pressing his teeth against her forehead ever so gently, not caring about what she might think about it, he was just thrilled to know that she was still in there somewhere.

Valkyrie didn't question it. In fact, she had become accustomed to the skeletal kisses. They felt reassuring, like she was doing something right and like she was safe. It made her feel assured that he was close by, his arms at the ready to wrap around her and keep her out of harm. She leaned into the feel of his teeth and closed her eyes, relaxing against him as she set the ice cream down on the side along with the spoon.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a tight hug suddenly overcome with so many emotions. She didn't know why she felt the constant tears sliding out of her eyes and down her cheeks but instead of that, she tried her best to focus on how Skulduggery's hands were rubbing her back oh so tenderly at the right pressure.

He gently began swaying them together as he sang to _The Girl from Ipanema_ ever so softly into her ear. She felt shivers run down her spine at the sound of his voice so close and closed her eyes, hiding her face in Skulduggery's neck.

She felt rather than heard the rasp to his voice as it rippled smoothly into her ear and left goose -bumps rising on the skin of her arms. She felt the calmest she had since she had been taken and she loved it; craved more of it.

Of course, whenever something good happened to her, something else had to ruin it…

She heard Darquesse's voice and maybe it was the ability to eat food now but she felt stronger about standing up to her, stronger in not falling to the ground begging for her to stop.

 _Valkyrie…_

She ignored it best she could and focused on Skulduggery and how relaxing he was to be with now compared to the sassy skeleton detective she always had to be on top of her game with.

 _Valkyrie… you'll see me soon. You can't ignore me. You're weak, you'll give into me… Doll._ Darquesse smirked at how Valkyrie tensed at the last word and buried her face further into Skulduggery's neck.

Skulduggery pulled away ever so slightly and stopped singing to take her in, "What happened Valkyrie?" he asked ever so quietly. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then stroked her cheek gently, lightly, like his fingers were ghosting over the soft skin of her pale and sunken cheek. "Talk to me Val, you're always so scared… I want to help you feel better. I want to understand what happened to you so I can help you feel safe and content, I can't do that without knowing." He spoke softly, so softly that she was struck at the rawness to his voice. She didn't even realise that Darquesse had gone and she almost wished for her to come back so she didn't have to have this conversation with Skulduggery.

She bit her lip and peaked up at him nervously before looking down, "I… can we do this another day?" she asked hopefully and Skulduggery could see what she was doing. She had done it before.

She was stalling.

"Not this time Val, I need to know." He said quietly and gently took her hand in his own.

She took a shaky breath and felt sick to her stomach at what she was about to tell him. She was about to reach for the ice cream with her free hand to take to the couch with them because she couldn't just stand in the kitchen to tell Skulduggery about the pain, the suffering, Darius had put her through, when she suddenly turned to the sink and threw up into it, clutching her stomach.

Skulduggery held her hair back and rubbed her back gently as she emptied her stomach. "Are you okay love?" he asked her softly when she stood back up and gently wiped her mouth with a tissue. He then poured her a glass of water and handed it over to her to take a sip of.

"I…I'm fine, I just… that felt different to the sickness before I took the vial." She whispered and swallowed thickly, almost nervously.

Skulduggery's head tilted to a frown, "How different?" he asked and watched as she grew pale.

"Different like when I- when mum described her morning sickness with Alice." She whispered, hating the fact that she slipped up.

Skulduggery froze and took in how _scared_ she was over this feeling. Of course he had noticed the slip up but he chose to bring it up when they were sat down and talking about everything properly. "Just breathe, okay? We don't know if that is the case, alright? Let's just wait for Synecdoche to get back to us and then we can worry about It." he said calmly knowing that if he wasn't then Valkyrie wouldn't be.

Valkyrie nodded lightly and tried to be as calm as she could as she sipped the water and then cleaned out the sink. Skulduggery's mind went back to the sight of her stomach though, how something was stopping it from caving in and she _did_ just put ketchup on her ice cream.

Skulduggery gently picked her up and carried her to the couch, the ice cream forgotten and went back to put it in the freezer before running upstairs to get the bucket. He came back down and set it on the coffee table before taking a seat beside Valkyrie with one leg bent under him as he faced her with his other foot flat on the floor. She had his full attention now and he wasn't going to move from the couch until he had all the information. Valkyrie knew that he didn't like not knowing things too so he knew she wouldn't leave out crucial details, even if they were painful to be spoken about; they _needed_ to be spoken about after all.

She began with when she had woken up in the room and continued from there however still left out where the self-inflicted wounds on her legs had come from. She told him the rest of the details, taking shaky breaths as she ended the story to now having included seeing and hearing Darquesse as well. She didn't mention the self-harming at all though.

Skulduggery was still and seething with anger but Valkyrie was toying with the idea of telling him something else that she knew would be good information to have but it would bring up extra questions that she didn't want so she left it be.

"All I can say right now is that I'm glad I killed that monster." He said as calmly as he could when all he wanted to do was tear the living room to shreds for what had happened to her. He tried his best not to flip out though and spoke softly, "I have something to tell you Val…" he said quietly.

Valkyrie was imagining it in her head, the situation playing out to be that Skulduggery didn't want anything to do with her anymore, that he was glad that she suffered so much, that she deserved what she got and maybe it was… maybe this was karma for what happened in America.

Skulduggery took her hand in both of his own and brushed his thumbs over the smooth skin of her hands, "I… I know what you're doing to yourself with… with the razors and so does Synecdoche… just… why?" he asked quietly, his tone sounding choked up as he asked her.

She looked at their hands and then closed her eyes and didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, "Some… sometimes I do things and I know it's not right… like… like I need to be p-punished for it, t-to not do it again." She admitted ever so quietly.

Skulduggery felt horrified at her words and his shoulders moved like he was taking in a deep breath before he was pulling her into his arms and holding her close, "You are amazing Valkyrie, you haven't done anything wrong. There is no need to punish yourself like this. Please love… please love yourself more, you deserve that." He said softly.

Valkyrie trembled in his arms and closed her eyes, not saying anything to his words. She didn't feel that way and Skulduggery promised himself that he would help her see that view of herself because he knew it would be a struggle for her to see it for a while.

"Valkyrie, please know that I'm not going to be leaving you alone anytime soon. I trust you with my life and I hate to smother you but I do it to help… You don't have to go through this alone, you have me and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere." He said softly and played with her hair gently, "You're loved by so many dear and that is never going to change." he said softly as his fingers began to caress her cheek ever so tenderly.

Valkyrie remained silent as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, hating the way tears crawled down her cheeks. "You deserve so much better Skulduggery, you should go and get your wife and child back. They'll be waiting for their husband and father." She whispered trying so hard not to give into her heart and chose her brain instead.

She pulled away and stood up, her heart breaking in her chest as she went and headed upstairs, wanting to curl up in bed and never leave.


End file.
